


Nouvelles

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kamui has a good new for her big brother of Nohr, Laslow is not better, Nohr family - Freeform, Peri is drama queen like her boss, Pregnancy, Xander is a drama queen, dragon - Freeform, drama queen, he acts like a robot who has a reboot, siblings love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Parfois Xander était une vraie Drama Queen.Et c'était fatigant.Épuisant même.





	1. Choc

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Humour, Famille, Amitié
> 
> Couple: Takukamu
> 
> Personnages: La famille de Nohr + Laslow et Peri
> 
> Monde: Révélations

Xander était son grand frère, presque une figure **paternel.**

Il avait toujours été là. Il était un membre important de sa famille, qu'importe qu'aucun lien de sang commun ne les relie. C'est pourquoi elle avait tenu, de vive voix, à lui annoncer la nouvelle rapidement. A leurs annoncer immédiatement après la famille de Hoshido.

"Je suis..."

Elle se souvint de la réaction de cette famille à l'annonce de son mariage. Ils avaient été si dramatiques. Comme si c'était la fin du monde, et qu'elle vive dans un autre pays n'aidait pas.

"Je suis enceinte."

_Voilà._   
_Nouvelle lâchée._

Il y eut un silence. Chacun attendait le roi de réagir en premier, selon la tradition. Seulement le roi ne réagissait **pas**. Son visage avait cependant perdu ses couleurs et un tic nerveux agitait son visage. Son regard semblait éteint. Une tempête était probablement à l'oeuvre sous son crâne.

"Xander?" Tenta Camilla, qui craignait le pire. Se souvenant qu'elle avait du traîner jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait et avait fermé à clé la porte. Elle avait du demander à Beruka de garder la porte, avait payé Laslow et Péri pour qu'ils n'interviennent pas. Avait du payer les serviteurs pour qu'ils mettent du somnifère dans le thé de son aîné.

Tout ça pour être sûre que Kamui ait une nuit de noce tranquille.

"Grand frère?" Tenta Elise. Voir son aîné figé comme ça avait de quoi inquiéter n'importe qui. Elle tendit la main pour toucher celle de son grand frère.

"Ne soit pas si impoli Xander, on attend notre tour" lança Léo, qui tapait du pied par terre, impatiemment. "J'aimerais lui annoncer mes félicitation moi aussi. Mais tu dois le faire d'abord!"

Le roi de Nohr se leva alors de son trône. Chacun retint son souffle. Chacun était suspendu à ses lèvres. Chacun attendit ce que le roi allait dire à la reine de Vallah. Félicitations? Exigence d'un nom Nohrian? Demande d'être le parrain?

Le grand blond sourit "C'est merveilleux, je t'adresse mes félici..."  
Il s'effondra alors, face contre terre.

_Bizarrement la couronne resta en place..._

_Incroyable._

_Il s'était écroulé d'une façon si peu naturelle...que tout le monde s'affola._

Des murmures et des chuchotements de panique s'élevèrent dans la salle du trône, venant des habitants de Nohr comme venant de ceux d'Hoshido. Que se passait-il? Le monarque venait de tomber brutalement en plein milieu de sa phrase. Comme une masse.

"LORD XANDER" paniqua Laslow. Il semblait avoir une attaque de panique à voir son maître comme ça. "QUE VOUS ARRIVE-T-IL?"

"QUI EST RESPONSABLE?" Hurla Péri, sa lance à la main (pourquoi avait-elle son arme dans un tel moment diplomatique?) "Qui a empoisonné mon maître Xander?"

Niles ricana "Il n'est pas empoisonné, il est choqué. La nouvelle lui a fichu un coup. Il a réalisé que sa précieuse sœur a...été vilaine." Heureusement seule la famille royale l'entendit et son maître lui flanqua une taloche retentissante.

"Péri calme toi" Tenta Séléna, essayant de calmer la jeune fille sanguinaire "ce n'est...

\- QU'IMPORTE LE RESPONSABLE VA MOURIR!"

Léo se pinça le nez, exaspéré "Laslow, contrôle ta partenaire avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un! Odin, aides-le à la faire sortir!"

_Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un en pleine réunion diplomatique._

_Déjà que personne ne comprenait pourquoi son frère s'était écroulé._

"Xander...bon sang." souffla-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Elise prit le poul de son grand faire "Son cœur bat trop vite! IL A UNE ATTAQUE!" cria-t-elle, déclenchant une vague de panique dans la pièce. "Il bat trop TROP vite" hurla-t-elle, des petites larmes aux coins des yeux.

Camilla prit une gorgée de vin, calmement, et tapota l'épaule de la petite blonde "Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, il va bien. il va parfaitement bien.

\- Mais..." Commença la blonde, abaissant son bâton. "Son cœur...

\- Il va se réveiller bientôt." La rassura sa grande sœur. "Il n'a rien.

\- Mais son cœur.

\- Il est juste dramatique." Elle gloussa "Une vraie reine du drame.

\- Mais c'est un roi..."

Kamui plissa les yeux "Comment va-t-on le réveiller?" Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre cette réaction. Devait-elle s'inquiéter ou soupirer d'exaspération?

\- Une autre nouvelle choquante peut-être?

\- Non mais il va se relever rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas!"

Soudain un grognement les fit tous baisser les yeux. Xander se réveillait. Il se redressa d'un coup, couronne et coiffure en place. D'un façon terriblement pas naturelle. "...tations petite princesse.

\- ...Mer...ci?" Venait-il juste de finir sa phrase comme si rien ne s'était passé?

\- C'est un jour merveilleux pour notre famille. Je pris le dragon crépuscule pour t'apporter le bonheur éternel. N'oublie jamais que nous, tes frères et sœurs, aussi bien ici qu'à Hoshido, nous serons toujours là pour toi, chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'aide."

Il la serra dans ses bras, et comme un signal les trois autres se précipitèrent (mais pas trop vite) pour joindre ce câlin de groupe. Ne se préoccupant pas des personnes dans la salle du trône.

"Je suis si heureuse pour toi petite sœur." Sanglota Camilla.

"C'est merveilleux, avez-vous déjà des idées de noms?" S'exclama Elise, pleurant de joie.

"Je...suis ravi de te voir si comblée ma sœur" marmonna Léo en rougissant.

Kamui rougit, retenant ses propres larmes, et quand tous l'eurent lâchés elle chuchota à l'oreille de Léo quelques mots qui le firent rougir, puis pâlir _"A ton avis, comment va réagir Ryoma quand Sakura va lui dire?"_


	2. Nom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne jamais énerver une dragonne enceinte.  
> Jamais.

" _ **Kiragi.**_ "

Xander s'humecta les lèvres. Le nom sonnait trop exotique, trop hoshidian. Le nom sonnait trop étrange dans sa bouche. _Que dirait la cours de Nohr_? Autant Camilla avait épousé Ryoma donc son fils devait porter un prénom de Hoshido, autant Sakura avait déjà accepté le nom Nohrian de Forrest proposé par Léo, tout comme Hinoka était d'accord pour le prénom de Siegbert quand leur fils est né.

"Pourquoi?"

Aussitôt que ce mot eut franchi ses lèvres, il regretta de l'avoir dit, tout comme il regretta le ton qu'il avait utilisé . Sa sœur fronça les sourcils, l'air étonnée. Elle se redressa du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise "Pourquoi quoi grand frère?"

Sa voix avait une note d'avertissement. Léo aurait habillement changé de sujet, Camilla aurait rit, Elise n'aurait même pas dit ça (elle aurait plutôt demandé ce que ce nom signifiait). Mais Xander était le roi de Nohr.

"Pourquoi un nom Hoshidian? C'est ça que tu veux savoir?"

 _Avait-il rêvé ou avait-elle grogné?_ Il se redressa "Petite princesse, tu es la reine de ce nouveau royaume de Vallah. Mais tu as été élevée par Nohr. Il aurait été de bon goût de montrer au peuple de Nohr que tu n'es pas..."

Les ongles de la jeunes filles semblèrent s'allonger. Griffant l'accoudoir du fauteuil "...pas quoi Xander? _Soumise à mon mari?"_

Il aurait aimé lui expliquer. Camilla était reine de Hoshido même si Nohrienne de naissance, son fils avait un nom Hoshidian. Evidemment. Hinoka était reine de Nohr, même si Hoshidienne de naissance et n'avait donc pas protesté au fait que le prince avait un nom Nohrian. Mais Corrin n'était pas la reine de Hoshido. Elle ne vivait même pas à Hoshido. Afficher un tel favoritisme allait faire parler le peuple.

"C'est ton image petite princesse. Que vont penser les habitants de Nohr?

\- Vu qu'ils me connaissent à peine..."

Xander se passa la main dans les cheveux "Ne pouvais-tu pas trouver un nom un peu plus neutre?

\- J'aime le nom Kiragi." Sa voix était plus grave, presque un grondement sourd, écho de la dragonne qui sommeillait en elle. "Je ne donnerais pas à mon bébé un nom de Nohr juste pour te faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas ton fils. C'est le mien et celui de Takumi. Nous avons choisi ensemble.

\- Et si c'est une fille, avez-vous envisagé un nom de Nohr?"

Elle soupira "Non. Si c'est une fille, ça sera Ikona.

\- Corrin...

\- Kamui." Corrigea-t-elle machinalement, ignorant son regard agacé.

\- Tu es reine maintenant, tu ne peux pas afficher un tel favoritisme alors que ton pays est neutre.

\- Donc selon ta logique, un nom nohrian serait mieux et moins partial?" railla-t-elle. Elle se leva et se planta face à lui. "Mes enfants, peu importe combien j'en aurais, auront des noms Hoshidians. Que ça te plaise ou non."

Xander fronça les sourcils "Et si ça ne me plaît pas?

\- ..." Elle haussa un sourcil "Et bien ils auront toujours Ryoma et Léo comme oncles royaux." Elle se détourna "Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'as pas à me commander.'

Elle partit en claquant la porte. Xander grimaça. Elle n'avait vraiment pas un caractère facile depuis le depuis de sa grossesse.

Puis il avisa que Kaze était toujours là. Le ninja le fixait, puis parla. "Vous avez eu de la chance majesté.

\- Pourquoi?

\- La dernière personne qui l'a contrarié est passée par la fenêtre, jetée dehors par une dragonne de mauvaise humeur."


End file.
